omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blazette
Character Synopsis Blazette is a reocurring character in AT-2verse and is commonly recognized as an anti-hero that neither allies with The Player or the forces of evil. She is the queen of The Nether and is considered the mightest being of the realm, hence why she was ruler up until she left The Nether and Anna Charlotte took over as queen Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C, likely 2-A ''' '''Verse: Mobtalker Name: Blazette, Ablaize, Queen Blaze Gender: Female Age: At least 21 (Official recognized as a full grown adult, implying she's this age at minimum) Classification: Queen of The Nether, Leader of The Nether Guard Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation (Blazes are imbued with the very flames that are present in The Nether, as such, they are capable of controlling those flames in the form of attacks such as projectiles), Heat Manipulation (Able to change the heat of any given area she's present in, making it so hot that even water will evaporate upon entering the atmosphere), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has absolute control over The Nether, being able to change it to her content), Soul Manipulation (Maintains the souls that are present in The Nether, of which also makes up said realm), Non-Physical Interaction, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Capable of fully interacting with and destroying NPCs, whom of which are described as abstractions and beings without physicality), Immortality (1, 3 & 5; Creatures who are relative to The Nether are unable to die, as their ends have been severed and they can only die via being removed by an NPC), Regeneration (At least Low Godly; Every creature in AT-2verse experiences passive regeneration, which is the same power that allowed Ayami to come back from The Nether as nothing but a soul), Fate Manipulation (Blazette is stated by The Author to have caused The Player's death, which she even confirms when she states that she is bored of seeing The Player die over and over), Power Nullification (Nullied The Player's NPC powers and weakened his overall power, making him able to be oneshot by basically any creature she created), 4th Wall Awareness (Addressed the 4th Wall and is completely aware she's a fictional character), Non-Corporeal (Can cast away her physical form and exist as a spirit, a being without physicality) *Blazette has resistance to the following abilities: Space-Time Manipulation (Alteraions in Space-Time have no effect on NPCS, even outside their own worlds), Plot Manipulation (While still effected, NPCs can still resist and even defy the changes in a narrative down about beings as powerful as The Author's avatars), Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive within The Void, which erases those who enter it and breaks them down on a conceptual level, reducing them down to their fundamental idea), Reality Warping (From beings as powerful as The NPCs) and NPC abilities in general Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Blazette is the queen of The Nether and as such, she should be relatively comparable to Andr, who not does Andr consider a comparable person, but they even used to work together back in The Overworld, implying they were comparable), likely '''Multiverse Level+ '(Was capable of doing battle with Herobrine, whom of which is equal to The Player. The same being who was capable of creating every story that can be described to simulate every possibility and alternate world, which also contain their own variations of The Player and so on for ad infinitum) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to NPCs, who are natural to the void, a location that is stated to lack time itself and said flow of time is basically nonexistent. The Void itself is transcendent of normal reality, as those who inhabit it view normal reality as nothing more than "coding") Lifting Ability: Class 1 '(Capable of bench pressing gold blocks with her immense power. Also created her Blaze Rods through crushing gold blocks) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Comparable to the likes of Andr, who collapsed all of her setting, which contained 3 seperate dimensions and many other timelines that were in the form of save files), likely '''Multiversal+ '(Her hits managed to harm both Herobrine and The Player's manifestions, it's implied Blazette would have defeated The Player's weakest manifestación if it hadn't been for Herobrine possessing The Player) '''Durability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '(Can endure hits from the likes of Herobrine, whom of which is equal to The Player. Also should be comparable in durability to Andr, who of which collapsed numerous dimensions and was able to survive, as evident by the fact she appeared in the next novel unscaved) 'Stamina: High '(Scaling off other Mobs, whom of which have similar stamina to herself) 'Range: Several Kilometers with Fire Balls, Universal with Reality Warping Intelligence: Very High (Was a scientist prior to the events of Scientific Failure, Has an idea of how Portals works, knows about The Author and is aware her world is a mere work of fiction) Weaknesses: Tends to be arrogant at times, this is usually when dealing with those she knows she's superior than Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Blaze Rods '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Charge:' A volley of three fireballs is fired at the enemy. Blazette must then recharge for a few seconds before firing again. *'Passive Regeneration: 'In AT-2verse, every creature experiences a phenomena called "Passive Regeneration" , of which as the title implies, regenerates a being passively. The extend of said regenerate has shown to recover beings who exist within The Nether (Essentially the afterlife of AT-2verse, where everyone exists as souls) Extra Info: Mobtalker doesn't really have a cannon to speak of so anything she's in does apply to her stats as long as it doesn't contradict something from another appearance.. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Light Benders Category:AT-2verse Category:Mobtalker Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heros Category:Neutral Characters Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Royal Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Female Characters Category:Guardian Category:Martial Artist Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Fate Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2